Before the Fire (COMPLETE)
by chachingmel123
Summary: A different take on the creation of Ishido Shuuya. What if Gouenji Shuuya was reborn by the element he controlled? With no memories, he has to figure out what was there before the fire consumed him. Add the fact that his cloesr person takes advantage of his amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

Before the Fire

Summary: A different take on the creation of Ishido Shuuya. What if Gouenji Shuuya was reborn by the element he controlled? With no memories, he has to figure out what was there before the fire consumed him.

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

Fire was dangerous.

Nobody could deny that.

It was a double aged sword, it could be the greatest weapon but it was also the hardest to control.

That's why those who were Intune with Fire, were usually prodigies of some sort but the thing was, those prodigies eventually disappear when they reach a certain millstone.

It was because the fire took them.

Mentally, those born with this connection, were born with a door inside their head, that they know should never be opened.

If they wanted to get stronger, they would have to inch closer to the door, some never felt the need to be so close to the door so they had a full life span.

However, for Gouenji Shuuya, this was not the case.

He was born a prodigy in soccer and prepared to lead his team to number one, the door was the last thing on his mind and he wasn't obsessed about winning.

However, his sister landing in the hospital, made his progress ground to a halt until some wise words from Raimon privileged principal daughter snapped him back into playing Soccer.

For a time, he didn't need to inch forward because his skills were the best in his new team, the Raimon Eleven, but when he obtained number one in japan and on the same day, he was threatened with his sister wellbeing.

He started to look at the door differently, just one step and he would get stronger.

He took that step and obtained a new special move, that he got revenge against the people who threatened him with his sister.

One step became another, and then another, in the final showdown, he took three steps towards that door.

Now he was half way but he wasn't worried as long as he didn't feel the need to push himself again.

That thought only lasted a few months when he was called in to what could only be a day that he could that would rock Japan.

It turns out, it was Japans national exam to form the team that would face the world.

He thought his skills were good enough until he attended an English themed party and reality slapped him and the whole team in the face.

He didn't know how close he would have to be to the door to obtain the title of number one but he would feel like a faliure if he dropped out because he was afraid of that door.

However, his father stopped him in his tracks and grounded him to a halt.

But as a result, his heart bled because he would no longer play soccer, he appreciated Endou Mamoru talking to his father.

But it was no use.

Or so he thought.

The man had been there for his last match and in an effort to show his father that he was happy with Soccer he took two steps forward.

His father allowed him to stay after the match and then they would talk about business school.

But he didn't care.

He would be here for the beginning and the end of the team.

However, after the match, he realised he was now dangerous close to the door but he couldn't turn back and become weaker.

He pressed forward with each match after that, getting closer and closer.

Until the day of the finals, Inazuma Japan vs Little Giant.

It would be the day that he took steps towards the door for the final time.

However, Little Giant was led by Endou own grandfather who should be dead.

They were an incredible team and to face them Gouenji had no choice but to take steps forward and keep on doing that, he could feel the heat radiating off the door.

But he didn't care.

And then, he finally clicked with his whole team, and took the final step to perform a move called 'Jet Stream'.

That was the moment, Gouenji Shuuya opened the door.

Flames suddenly rose up and hit Gouenji right into the chest.

But it didn't take him.

Not yet.

He celebrated with the rest of Inazuma Japan first and held the world trophy and took pictures.

And then he started to feel the heat within him.

Suddenly while everybody was eating and parting, Endou and many others were very surprised when they saw Gouenji looking very serious.

The player walked towards him and stopped.

Endou felt awkward at his stare.

Suddenly something shocking happened.

Gouenji bowed and said.

"THANK YOU!"

All noise stopped as they all looked at Gouenji with wide eyes.

"Eh?" Endou said.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be playing soccer again or have it through to the end with all of you" Gouenji said.

Endou blushed, more than a little flustered and said. "I-It was you who showed your dad that Soccer wasn't just a smart to you"

"Endou. Thanks" Gouenji said, "I mean it. Please tell my sister that I love her and that I'm sorry that I can't be there for her"

The suddenly flustered air, became shocking silence when everybody realised what he had just said.

Some faster than others.

Did Gouenji just say...

"And please tell my parents, Soccer is the best thing that has ever happened to me. If I could. I would do it again" Said, Gouenji making no sense.

And than Gouenji turned around and before everybody eyes he burst into flames.

Literal flames.

The flames consumed him but it didn't consume his clothes, that orange hoody, brown pants and shoes flopped harshly onto the ground.

What was left of the player who rocked the world was just his clothes.

Everybody stared in silence, not quiet understanding what just happened but when they realised he was gone, the joyous party went into an uproar.

And it wasn't a good thing.

It took time for Endou to realise what Gouenji had said was a genuine goodbye and somebody called the police.

Gouenji did not show up the next day and the coach called his family wondering if he was with them only for the family to find out the eldest son was missing.

The disappearance of Gouenji Shuuya had shocked the whole tournament and Japan as well.

All the players were interviewed by detectives especially Endou Mamoru who Gouenji last talk to.

What was strange was that a dozen witness said he burst into flames leaving just his clothes behind.

Endou passed on Gouenji message to his family who reluctantly wanted to hear his goodbye message.

Detectives dissected his goodbye message like a hawk, confused by the soccer part.

Was Soccer the reason why he disappeared? But he had become the best in the world and his father had allowed him to fight to the end.

That left a big question mark.

But it was clear by the sound of it, Gouenji know what was going to happen to him so he left a goodbye message with a guy who made sure he never truly gave up on Soccer.

What the media, his friends, family and the whole world was asking.

Where was Gouenji Shuuya?

#Hidden Fire Church#

"We call on the Fire God" Said, a man in a robe.

Surrounding him was six other robed people.

What happened next shocked them all.

A naked teenage male appeared in the middle of their circle.

They looked with wide eyes as he collapsed but what happened next was even more shocking.

The teen began to age before their very eyes.

His blond hair got longer and at the tips were blue like flames, what had once been a 16 or 17 year old boy had become a full grown man.

Everybody looked ready to bend over in shock.

They didn't actually think it would work this time around!

"I-Is that?" A woman voice said.

"Fire God" Said, a man.

They all got down on their knees and worshiped him.

Then they realised he wasn't going to be conscious any time soon.

They took his form and helped him out of the ruins, those waiting for them were shocked to see the naked man.

"Who?" Said, a woman with a cloak and why was he naked?

"We summoned a Fire God" Said, a man excitedly.

The woman no doubt looked at the naked man sceptically.

They managed to wrap him in a cloak and take him back to their inn.

In the inn, they waited for him to wake up while the doubters clearly voiced their doubts.

"We'll, then. Lets see if he bleeds a bit, we'll just poke him in the finger to see if blood comes out" Said, somebody. "If blood does come out than he's human and it's a misunderstanding"

They agreed to do so but nothing could have prepared them for the shock for when they used the pick and saw it physically bend when touching the man skin.

They tried again and again, soon they ended up with pile of bent picks.

They decided to go harder and assaulted the man with a plank of wood.

The Plank burst into flames before it even reach him.

They all looked at the board collapse into ash before their very eyes.

If that wasn't poof than the world had gone mad.

"A-All Hail, the Fire God" Somebody said.

"All Hail, the Fire God" Another person said.

Soon they were worshiping him.

The man woke up a week later, he did not need to eat or bath.

He groaned as he opened his eyes.

"The Fire God is awake! All hail the Fire god!" Said, a rapid woman.

He blinked.

Fire god?

He was soon surrounded by a bunch of crazy people who were proclaiming him to be a fire god.

"I-I'm not a Fire God" The man said.

"Fire God we attacked you and we saw fire." Said, the man. "We did not mean to stumble onto your identity. Can you please tell us Fire Gods name?"

Name?

He wasn't a fire god but the moment the word 'Name' hit his ears, his mind went completely blank.

What was his name?

He felt like he had a name, so why couldn't he remember it?

"I-I don't know" He admitted. "Who am I? Why can't I remember?"

There was silence in the room.

Somebody offered a suggestion and said. "Maybe, what caused you to come here was because you were in danger? Or maybe you wiped your memory to keep something hidden"

There was no way, they were going to believe he was a human being.

And the man wanted to sigh, he couldn't exactly think of a reason why his memory was gone.

"If Fire God does not like to be called Fire God, than may I suggest a name that you will hold until the day you can tell us your real name?" Said, a man with pink hair. "How about...Ishido Shuuji?"

The colour of the man hair, reminded him of somebody.

But he couldn't remember who.

"Ishido...Shuuji" he said, tasting the name "Something about this name feels right"

It was like he was being guided.

"Than Shuuji-sama. Would you like some clothes?" Said, the man.

It was than that the newly named Ishido Shuuji realised he was naked.

He didn't even notice.

He noticed how some of the women where looking at him.

"May, I please have clothes?" Ishido said.

"Right away" They all said, scrambling to be the one to cloth him.

He blinked at all the clothing items being presented to him.

Was he going to be spoiled rotten by these people until he remembered who the heck he was and what he was supposed to be doing right now?

"Thank you" Ishido took a white shirt and red pants.

Suddenly he heard the sound of children delighted laughter.

He was drawn to the sound of an object that made a lot of sound when being kicked, nobody stopped him from making his way outside.

He went out to find four children playing with something round and bouncy.

"You seem interested in soccer" Said, the man with the pink hair.

"...S-Soccer?" Ishido said. "Can you tell me about Soccer?"

Something about that word sounded very familiar to him...

However.

"Soccer is an addictive game that destroys lives" said, the man, making his eyes go wide. "A sport like this needs to be controlled"

"Controlled?" Ishido said.

He would later find out, this man name was Senguuji Daigo

And scene!

Now you get to choose if I continue this. Do you want this to take place in this timeline or do a 10 year time skip. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Its, been a whole week since he woke up with no memories, and what a week it was.

People kept showing up asking to see him and after some 'verification', they would hand gifts over to him.

Sure, he flinched the first ten times, but after twenty times and seeing that he couldn't get physically hurt, he didn't bat an eye.

Ishido learned that when people think you're a god, a lot would immediately dedicate their entire lives chasing after you, sure he could turn them down but they thought he was being generous.

How was he supposed to turn down people who wanted so badly to follow you?

There was a standout case where somebody brought some crazy expensive earrings to gift to him that were apparently in tune with the fire element, the moment that box opened, the earrings visible flew to his ears and attached themselves to them despite no needle being able to pierce his skin before.

He couldn't take them off and his 'followers' showered him with compliments.

Within four days he had become the leader of a cult called 'Fire God' and he didn't even know it until somebody told him.

He also gained a few powerful backers in the ranks as well.

In four days, he had gone from being naked with nothing, to being considered one of the richest men in Greece, which he found out was the country he was in.

One of his backers gifted him a massive house, no matter how much he tried to protest.

Apparently, it was a crime against nature for him to live in a rundown inn or on the streets.

After fighting it for several days, he had no choice but to start acting like a leader, he had money and he couldn't in good conscious allow himself to get richer while a couple of blocks away there were homeless and starving people lining the streets.

So, he made his first decision as leader to start a refuge centre, the cult set up a refuge centre for those who had no place to go and no matter how he tried to get them not too, they put his name in small letters on the sign.

The creation of the centre was extremely welcoming to the local population, the cult members were also happy to help others.

Daigo who had become his right-hand man advised him about investing in the town as a whole.

His money could help the town to boom and the cult members could have more to do, so he approached troubled business and each business was revived with the Fire God logo that thankfully was not his face, on it.

And then came the much-needed tourism.

Ishido felt like raising an eyebrow when he was lifted onto glass over the town and was set on fire.

That fire didn't hurt him but anybody looking up would be shocked by sight of a giant flame blazing in the sky, Ishido managed to keep the fire going for several days and through the power of eyewitness and word of mouth, people became to stream into the town to see this phenomenon themselves.

The glass was so thin that even when a helicopter with a news crew in it, hovered above, they couldn't tell that there was thin glass in the sky.

However, they could see the dark figure within the fire and getting too close had the unfortunate effect of a jet of fire being thrust at them.

Many who thought the fire would do nothing looked on with wide eyes and after 7 days, the fire just disappeared.

This event was famously known in Greece as the 7 days of Fire.

With pictures and video footage, people flocked to the town giving it a massive economic boom and in return, the Fire God group finances boomed as well.

The Mayor of the time, even announced that a festival would be held every year that would last 7 days for the town.

All of this had taken Ishido under a year to accomplish, the small Fire God group had become the biggest group in Greece, the members began to expand outside of Greece, the fact that the group was so well connected, it only cost 20 dollars a month to join and they could leave at any time, made the group very attractive to join.

Many people who were struggling with jobs were shocked to find out the group actually searched for a better job for them.

However, the group was also extremely good at investigating who signed up as well, there was a whole building dedicated to cases to deal with possible corruption, the original members of the cult would cycle around in secret and visit property the group owned.

Ishido Shuuji, the leader of the group soon was raking in millions per month.

The man called Daigo went from normal clothes to a white fancy suit and thousands of dollars worth of shoes.

Governments from all of the world began to look at the sudden powerhouse group with shock and wanted to meet the leader.

However, they quickly found out that it was damn hard to meet the Leader.

Ishido Shuuji did not bow to any government official or a president of a large company, those who have met the man in person described him as a man who had an incredible presence and felt like he was not of this world.

"Again?" Daigo suddenly said from right beside him. "Tell that person to leave or be removed by force. This is Fire God property"

"Wait," Ishido said, stopping him in his tracks. "Daigo. Who are you talking to?"

Daigo began to sweat and said. "A man who represents a Hollywood Company. He wishes to feature you in his film. But of course, somebody as magnificent as you, can not appear on screen like a common worker"

"Send him in," Ishido said.

"Excuse me, sir?" Daigo said.

"Send him in," Ishido said, "I'm quite bored. Allow me to do something for myself once in a while"

"...Yes, Ishido-sama" Daigo said, even though he did not approve of somebody who wasn't 'their own' gazing at his god's form.

The man was shocked to find out that he was allowed through the gates and was taken to the very room, the leader of the fire god group, Ishido Shuuji sat in.

The man was shocked to see him and the beautiful throne-like chair he sat in.

"Please, sit down," Ishido said.

The man took a seat, feeling like nothing he owned was good enough for the chair he sat on.

"M-Mr Shuuji" The man began. "Thank you for allowing me into your home."

"Get to the point, Ishido-sama, is a very busy man," Said, Daigo showing his displeasure.

"My studio would like to have you partake in our latest movie" Said, the man. "The writers for the film wish to use your name and if possible, your image. However, we are fine with just using your name, but we don't want to get in any legal trouble with you. My studio is willing to pay you 25 million to mention your name"

"25 million!?" Daigo said, insulted. "Do you know how much my master is worth and you dare mention a measly 25 million in front of him?"

"Alright, I'll do it," Said, Ishido.

Silence.

"What?" Said, the man and Daigo blinked owlishly.

"I barely go out of this mansion. I will be willing to do this movie for free" Said, Ishido shocking the two men. "I certainly am not hurting for money and I've done everything except for being on screen. With this movie, my group will get a lot more exposure."

What he was hoping for was to use the media to see if anybody recognised him without seeing the name 'Ishido Shuuji'.

Plus, he was planning to reveal his face to the world anyway for a project he was thinking off.

"T-Thank you, Sir," Said, the man. "I can talk to my writing team but we don't have the budget to send a whole camera crew out here"

"Are you suggesting that Ishido-sama should fly personally to be filmed?" Said, Daigo, of all the ideas.

"No, worry. I'll pay for a camera crew to come out here" Ishido said.

"Ishido-sama!" Daigo said.

"Daigo, I'll tell you about a project I've been working on later, if you be quiet," Ishido said, stunning the man.

He wasn't a delicate pet, he had a mind of his own.

The man kept quiet.

"Ishido-sama. You don't have to fly the crew here" Said, the man.

"I insist." said, Ishido. "I may end up wanting to invest in your company later." before saying with a darker tone. "That is...if you do a good job at filming"

The man began to sweat.

And so, the deal between the two party's was struck.

The crew that was brought in was shocked to meet him, Ishido didn't need any of the crew to make him look presentable, he had a personal team to do it for him.

For the first time, normal people were allowed into Ishido Shuuji office and they were shocked by the very up to date technology in the room, they did not feel good enough to enter such a room.

Ishido found acting very entertaining and Daigo, not surprisingly went with it after being told what he had been up to for the past couple of weeks.

The filming was only a day but the whole editing process of the whole movie took 8 months.

The editors were sweating because if they don't do him justice than a very powerful group would be after their heads.

Ishido spent 8 months contacting his big connections and governments, all over the world, he brought land and buildings began to be built onto that land.

And then the trailer for the movie dropped and Ishido finally knew what the heck he was in.

Apparently, movie him was hosting a massive singing competition, the winner would not only get to meet him but will be offered a million-dollar contract.

The main character entered the competition but there were people there to sabotage her all the way to the top, they didn't want her to enter Ishido Shuuji field of vision.

When the trailer dropped a lot of people were trying to find out who he was and were shocked to find out that he was a genuine person and his net worth.

The movie premiered in Greece 6 months later however it hit, Japan a year after the trailer dropped.

Exactly 3 years since Gouenji Shuuya disappeared.

From their neighbours, the Japanese people heard that the movie was very good.

#Japan#

"Come on, Dad. Mom." Gouneji Yuuka said, and her parents looked amused.

After her brother had disappeared, she had been given the giant plush Turtle that her brother was going to give to her but never got to, she made sure to never go to bed without it because it felt like her brother was right next to her.

They walked into the theatre and found it packed.

The movie was going to have a great opening night in Japan.

They sat down and watched through about 10 adverts before the movie began.

The first thing they all saw was the image of a man on a small television screen who yelled.

"It's that time of the year again! The King of Talent shows. Loud Mouth hosted by none other than the millionaire, Ishido Shuuji. Who will shine this year!?"

There an image of Ishido with his glasses on, nobody who wasn't connected to business know who the heck he was, on screen.

They were instantly introduced to their main character, a clumsy girl who was excited because she was old enough to enter the talent show and become a star, endorsed by the man.

She eagerly signed up and went through auditioned, she was a well-known actress and singer in America so she could sing.

They watched as people started to plot against her when they heard her voice and she made friends with people who weren't really her friends when the semi-finals came around, she was texted by her 'friends' that the place had been changed.

Which caused her to miss it completely and be disqualified.

Her road to stardom had been cut short but she wasn't dead yet.

She was far from it, with the help of her true friends she made a plan to sneak into the finals and be heard.

It was both entertaining for the adults and children to watch since there were adult jokes thrown into the movie as well.

They locked the next singer into the bathroom and when the name was called the program planners were confused to see her appear on stage.

What happened next would forever be burned into the memories of Japan.

#Scene#

"Who is that girl!?" Said a voice, as the screen showed a clip of a man who had long blond hair with blue flames at the button, two expensive earrings shone and people know it was the talent show, sponsor.

"Get her off the stage" Said, Daigo, his straight pink hair and expensive suit, came into full view as he stood beside Ishido and talked into his phone ear-set.

Suddenly they all heard a clear man voice.

"No. Let her stay" Ishido mouth suddenly moved.

"Sir?" Said, Daigo.

The camera began to pan up from Ishido chest to reveal his red suit, with a white shirt, and expensive necklace.

"She went through a lot, to crash my competition. I'll pay for the extra time"

Then the camera finally got to his face.

That face that Japan hadn't seen in 3 years.

There was a closeup of his mouth as he said. "The girl looks interesting"

The whole movie seemed to have been drowned out by that single scene that stole the show.

"B-Big...Brother?" Yuuki said.

Her parents looked shocked, his skin was darker and aged but his face was instantly recognisable.

That was their missing son.

The Japanese Police were already very interesting in talking to the man calling himself Ishido Shuuji.

All of Gouenji former teammates would be aware of him within days.

Ishido plan had worked better than he could ever have imagined.

And scene!

Next chapter, Ishido Shuuji profile online is updated with an image he took in very flattering lighting. His former teammates and coach react to the image or footage of Ishido. The Japanese police and the Gouneji family conduct their own research unaware that Ishido plans to head to Japan soon. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

The movie did in fact have a big opening night in Japan and left a very lasting impact on the Japanese population.

The appearance of the man calling himself 'Ishido Shuuji' had completely stolen the show and before the movie even reached Japan there was even behind the scenes footage released to the world.

His online profile in the same night was updated to include a very fluttering image of Ishido with his hair tied back and posing in a very expensive looking black suit.

Japan couldn't help but compare Ishido Shuuji face to Gouenji Shuuya face, the countries pride and joy that disappeared three years ago.

People wanted to know what, Gouenji world class team thought about the appearance of this man.

They certainly had opinions.

"Tell me, you don't see Gouenji" Ryūgo Someoka said, his hair was starting to go spiky.

"I thought I was going crazy. You see it too" Heigorō Kabeyama said.

"But doesn't this guy look older than Gouenji?" Said, Megan Kazuto, getting them, to look at him. "His complexation is darker and he's not exactly hiding information about himself. Anybody can read about how he's the leader of a group called Fire God. They've become huge in the last 3 years. "

"Plus" Megane Kakeru said, his older twin brother. "Why would Gouenji take on a new identity, join a group and not tell his own friends or even his family about what he's doing? That's completely out of character for him, even when he was blackmailed off the team he kept in contact with his family."

The question was met with silence because Gouenji would never willingly switch off from his family,

"I just wanted to look at all the possibility's before you starting accusing somebody" Said, Kakeru. "Source indicate that this Ishido guy is making some serious bank per month and is very well connected. I can't imagine the sum the person who approached him for the movie offered him to take part in it, certainly in the millions"

For somebody like Someoka who just entered the Pro League, Ishido Shuuji pay check must put his to shame.

"Well. We'll never know unless the man does a DNA test or directly tells one of us" Said, Kazuto.

That's' why the two were looking at everybody suspiciously.

"What do you think about Ishido Shuuji situation, Endou?" Said, Natsumi. "Do you think he could possibly be Gouenji?"

"I do not know" said, Endou Mamoru. "I'll have to see him play soccer"

And everybody sweat dropped.

Endou was now considered an adult by law and he was still thinking about Soccer?

It was a miracle that Natsumi Raimon and Endou Mamoru were now dating.

They didn't think that somebody like Ishido Shuuji would kick a soccer ball.

#Scene Change#

"You want me to investigate Ishido Shuuji?" Said, Onigawara Gengorou to his boss. "You do realise that you can just look the man's information up on the internet, right?"

However, his boss didn't need to say anything.

"You want me to investigate any connection that Ishido Shuuji could be the missing Gouenji Shuuya who became Japans national treasure?" Said, Onigawara. "I am well aware that nobody knows exactly how old Ishido Shuuji is. It could be a hostage situation or it could a person who simply looks like him. I also hear that the Fire God group is very good at sniffing out fakers who want to infiltrate the ranks. Forget a fake ID, I'll be caught in days"

It was true.

More than a few rival groups tried to infiltrate the ranks and get into position that were infiltration to the group.

They ended up being a laughing stock.

However, the Detective didn't know that he was about to have a chance to observe the man up close and personal.

#Scene Change#

The police weren't the only doing their own investigation, the Gouenji family were doing it as well.

We'll, more specifically Gouenji father, Gouenji Katsuya was conducting his own investigation and was even hiring a private eye.

He would fly the person to Greece if he had to.

In front of him was information, the private eye had found out about the man calling himself Ishido Shuuji that went beyond the internet.

He managed to get in contact with one of the original members and Katsuya was very confused when he saw some of them call Ishido Shuuji a god who came down to earth.

Katsuya looked at the picture of him and his whole family in the picture, taken years ago, not that far from him.

His daughter was convinced that she saw her brother on the screen and was asking when they could visit or when he would visit.

How was he supposed to tell his daughter that wasn't her brother, when he wasn't sure himself?

"Shuuya...Is it really you?" He asked the image of his son. "If it really is you, then why haven't you come home? Did you not want to go to business school so bad that you felt like you had no choice but to run away?"

He couldn't help but feel like his son's disappearance was his fault.

Before he thought Soccer was just a game to occupy his son time, when his son got close to adulthood, he wanted to prepare his son to take over the family business without caring about his own son feelings or the possibility that his son did not even want to inherit the business from him.

It was only when he saw his son, try so hard to make him understand that soccer wasn't just a game to him that he felt like he truly knew his son for the first time.

If he stopped his son from doing what he loved, his son would most likely have resent him in years to come.

Who would have thought his son would go missing when he achieved his dream?

Now, three years down the line, he would do anything to have his son right in front of him right now.

He felt like he was grasping at straws.

#Greece#

"Ishido-sama, every country has signed onto your idea" Said, Daigo.

"This is good news." Ishido said, in his private Helicopter before saying. "Tell the pilot to head to Japan. Have him ask for clearance if he can. Contact the Prime Minister of Japan about the meeting he wanted me to have with him. Tell my associates that the announcement will be made in japan, a couple of days from now."

"Right away, Ishido-sama" Said, Daigo.

The world was looking at his master right now, Japan would knew that Ishido Shuuji was landing in Japan within an hour.

And he was right, somebody at the airport leaked it and it spread like wild fire, newspaper companies sniffed the fat paycheck and security was bumped up like crazy at the airport, people were very interested in seeing Ishido plane come from the sky.

6 hours later, a large plane that anybody who didn't have a massive ego would be embarrassed to be seen in began to land in the airport.

The Airport staff acted fast when they saw this plane and prepared to welcome the important man.

The door opened and out came a pink haired man who defiantly wasn't Ishido Shuuji, Daigo came down and then the real thing came down.

Blond hair and all, in black shades.

"Welcome, Mr Shuuji" Said, the staff.

Ishido was painfully used to it so it did effect him, he walked with Daigo inside the airport on a red carpet, everybody who was arriving or were leaving, found themselves forced to make way for a single person while security held them back.

The moment, he came into view, cameras were snapping.

"MR SHUUJI! CAN YOU TELL US WHY YOUR IN JAPAN TODAY?" Yelled one person.

"MR SHUUJI! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU CAME TO TALK TO THE PRIME MINISTER!" Yelled another person.

So many people wanted his attention but he didn't give either one of them the time of day.

He walked out and got into a large black limousine, the limousine drove to the most expensive hotel in the city.

He didn't care that it was very likely that camera crew were following him, he had revealed his face onto the world so his privacy had been squashed quite a bit.

"I thought the Japanese were poliet?" Said, Daigo, appalled by the behaviour back there towards his master.

"Daigo. Their just doing their job" Said, Ishido. "Everybody needs to eat and pay their bills"

That's why he was so confused when he realised he couldn't feel hunger and eating was more to keep up appearences.

The Limosuine stopped half an hour later at a big fancy hotel that rolled out the red carpet for him as he walked into the building.

"W-Welcome. Mr Shuuji." Said, a person who had come to greet him instantly. "I will be taking you to the penthouse suit. This hotel, hopes you enjoy your stay"

There wasn't a question of wither he could afford this place.

Of course, he could afford this place!

He was taken to the elevator and taken to the very top floor, the door that greeted them was golden and the room inside was absolutely beautiful, it peered over the whole town.

And that's when news of his arrival was released the same day or the next morning.

Ishido went to a well know restaurant the very same night just to keep up appearances that he could in fact eat.

Under the watch of the guest and the staff.

When morning came, the morning newspaper hit and it was made offical that the whole of Japan knew of his arrival.

They know where he ate last night and where he was currently staying, it was no surprise that security was bumped up like crazy around the hotel.

And then he was seen leaving the Hotel and heading to a shocking place.

The Prime Minister home!

The secret service who was there to intercept the limousine, saw him and let him pass through the gates of the house.

Nobody could follow him beyond the gates, the door opened and out came Daigo and then Ishido as they walked into the home, only to be stopped when they saw a screening.

"Sorry, but for security sake, we have to perform a pat down" Said, one of them.

"It's fine. Daigo" Ishido said, before the man could get mad.

They were both given a qucik pat down and he was told to take off his glasses in case there was a hidden weapon or something within him.

The glass the secret service wore, was their greatest essest when it came to hiding the shock when they saw his face close up and personal.

They gave him the glasses when they realised neither of them had brought a weapon and they were taken to the Prime Minister office.

It was then, they ran into a pink haired young lady who was in a black suit.

"Your Ishido Shuuji? What's with the hipster clothes and long hair?" Said, the young lady. "What with the earrings? What are you hiding?""

And for the first time in three years, Ishido felt like he should know somebody who appeared in front of him, no matter how rude they were.

The door was opened for them it revealed none other than the prime minister Zaizen Sousuke.

"Touko...didn't I tell you to stay in your room?" Said, Sousuke.

"I'm not a child anymore" Said, the young lady.

Indeed.

"Mr Smith, please escort my daughter to her room" Said, Sousuke and before she knew it, she was jumped by a large man who dragged her away.

Both Daigo and Ishido blinked owlishly.

"I am so sorry about my daughter" The Prime Minister apologised to both men. "She is just as headstrong as her mother. I hope this doesn't damper our meeting"

"Not at all" Ishido said, and Daigo swore that his master was in a good mood.

They walked into the office that was nowhere near, as impressive as Ishido own.

"Please take a seat" Said, Sousuke.

Ishido took a seat on a brown chair while Daigo preferred to stand.

And the Prime Minister of Japan saw it.

The sit-down pose that made him feel like a child in front a king, it made him realise one thing.

The Fire God group didn't raise miraculously.

The leader of the Group, Ishido Shuuji was the that made them raise.

And scene!

Next chapter, after discussions, the Prime Minister extends a hand of friendship with an invite to Ishido. The moment he leaves, the detective following him hopes to conduct an interview with the Prime Minister. Meanwhile Ishido finds out, he apparently sponsored a child in one of his many 'bored talks' and decides to visit. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

The Prime Minster of Japan found himself shocked the more he listened to Ishido Shuuji.

The man professionalism wasn't at the level of a 18 or 19 year old, he felt like he was talking to a man who had years of knowledge about the world under his belt.

He genuinely felt like he was talking to somebody who was of similar age to him.

How old was Ishido Shuuji?

Was he using a fantastic skin care program that he did not know about to get himself looking so young?

What made him really stand out was that Ishido did not bend to his title as Prime Minister, but wasn't so informal that it came across as insulting.

He found out that Ishido did not know a lot about Japan, and was eager to see what the country had to offer while he stayed.

Who wouldn't raise to the challenge to show a foreigner how great your country is?

Especially if you were the Prime Minister of that country?

He extended an invent to show Ishido, the team that brought such honour to the country by being home to a soccer club that was the best in the world.

The way, the obedient man reacted when he heard the name 'Soccer' raised flag's, and he was very persistent in trying to talk Ishido out of having anything to do with Soccer, which only ended up back firing on him since Ishido wanted to see even more.

Both of them left the room, and walked passed the young lady who was no doubt trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

They walked out and was patted down by security to make sure they didn't steal anything.

They walked back to the limousine and drove off, at the same time an old looking car made itself known to the gates of the Prime Minister.

"Zaizen Sousuke is an interesting man" Said, Ishido. "He doesn't have the feeling of corruption like many others and there was no mention of money as we talked. Daigi, what can I do in Japan other than go to the basic tourist attractions"

He didn't want to go where everybody else was going and where he would be guaranteed to be bothered.

"What about visit the child, you sponsored here" Daigo said.

"I've sponsored a child?" Ishido said.

"You asked me to do it, in one of your many bored talks" Said, Daigo. "You told me, 'I want to adopt an seriously ill child from japan. Make it happen'"

And Ishido blinked, Daigo remembered that?

"We'll, than that's where we'll go than" Ishido said, "Where does the kid live?"

"He's in a hospital" Said, Daigo.

"Oh..." Ishido said.

#Inazuma General Hospital#

The instant Ishido saw the building, he got a massive Déjà vu vibe as if he had gazed at the front of the hospital many times before.

He and Daigo walked out of the limousine and walked into the building, the Déjà vu vibe was even stronger here, he walked to the reception area where a purple haired young lady was doing an Apprenticeship in.

"Excuse me" Said, Daigo. "We are here to see a boy named Amemiya Taiyou."

"Taiyou-kun?" Said, the purple haired young lady.

They didn't look like family.

"ID?" Said, the woman who talked them.

Ishido calmly got out his driver license, one of his first gifts was imputing him into the Greek data banks.

They took the ID and the purple haired young lady looked shocked when she saw the photo and it only increased when Ishido took off his glasses so that they could see his full face.

"G-Gouneji-san?" Said, the young lady without her realising it.

Ishido froze.

What did she just call him?

"Please, verify Ishido-sama ID" Said, Daigo losing patients. "He is a very busy man"

No he wasn't but they didn't know that.

The woman went to verify and found that he was actually the kid who was moved to the best room in the hospital.

"Please show Mr Shuuji to Taiyou-kun room" Said, the woman.

The young woman let out an 'eep' before bowing and leading the way.

Every few steps she would glance at Ishido who looked more interested in his surroundings than her.

The walls looked familiar...

He know he had been here before, he was positive.

"Please, wait here" She said, "I need to alert, Taiyou-kun"

They waited for her as she went in and told the boy that apparently his sponsor had come to see him.

She was out within five minutes and she said. "He's all yours. Visit hours ends at 5"

They had time.

However.

"Daigo. I think you should wait here. Your not exactly the most friendly to look at" Said, Ishido surprising both the young lady and the man.

The man wanted to protest, the very thought of his master alone with a sick child made his skin crawl.

But.

"I understand Ishido-sama" Daigo said, stepping back.

The young lady was extremely surprised to see their dynamic, especially when Daigo was clearly older than he was.

Ishido came in, regretting not getting a gift instantly as he did so.

He walked into a large hospital room, with curtains, a hospital bed and a tv.

In that hospital bed was an orange haired boy who looked about 7 or 8.

The boy looked very nervous when he saw him come into the room.

"Hello, my name is Ishido Shuuji. How is the hospital treating you?" Said, Ishido taking a seat waving off the boy concerns about him.

"Good" Said, the boy. "The Hospital Staff is really nice"

Jesus, the kid was really up tight with him.

Ishido looked for anything in the room that could help the kid relax and that's when he saw it.

The clearly kicked Soccer Ball.

"...You play soccer?" Said, Ishido.

The kid looked surprised before saying. "I do play...but I have nobody to kick it too"

We'll, he had played with some other sick kids and kicked it once in a while but that was it.

"If you want. I could volunteer to kick the ball with you" Ishido said, thinking of a ridiculous idea.

Taiyou looked shocked as he said. "Mister, do you even know how to play?"

"I know the rules but I've never kicked a soccer ball in my life" Said, Ishido and Taiyou almost fell down anime style. "It never too late to learn, even with age"

And Taiyou looked at him as if seeing somebody else.

"Okay...but I can't stay out for a long time. The nurse chase me down if its time for my medication" Said, Taiyou and Ishidou looked amused.

Both of them came out together, shocking the young lady and Daigo.

"I'm going to go out and play soccer." Taiyou said.

The shocks kept coming.

Taiyou led him outside where the boy was all too happy to run about.

"Ishido-sama, is it really fine to be kicking a common ball?" said, Daigo, he would have at least given him a ball that fine tuned to perfection.

"I think its fine" Said, Ishido.

Ishido walked to Taiyou who placed the ball.

"May, I ask...how do you know Ishido-san?" Said, the purple haired young lady drawing Daigo attention.

"Mister, I'm going to pass it to you gently and you your going to kick it" Said, Taiyou.

He than kicked the ball at a pace a toddler would, it came at Ishido at a snail pace.

Ishido kicked it slowly back.

The moment that ball hit him, he felt a huge sense of familiarity and Déjà vu.

"Good" Taiyou said.

"Brilliant. Master" Daigo said, praised.

"Now were going to speed it up each time" Said, Taiyou hitting it a bit harder.

Ishido kicked it back.

Taiyou hit it harder.

Ishido kicked it back.

Before anybody know it, the ball was going fairly fast and Ishido seemed to have reached his limit when the soccer ball was about to hit his knee.

Ishido body moved on its own, before he realised it or anybody, he had kneed the ball and jumped to meet the balls height and did a spin as he kicked it.

Bam.

The ball hit the tree behind Taiyou before he had time to react.

The ball flopped down as if it had been through fire, there was ash on it.

Everybody looked shocked including the man himself.

"Woah, mister" Taiyou said, "How are you a beginner? That was awesome!"

"Amazing, Master" Daigo said.

The purple haired young lady was the least surprise out of all of them.

And than Taiyou kicked the ball but Ishido skills seemed to have crash and burned after doing that much, much to everybody shock.

No.

Ishido did not want to preform that kick again, when he preformed that kick, he didn't feel like himself, he felt like he had become somebody else.

He couldn't help but notice the young lady eyes widen in disbelief if he missed a ball or his kick wasn't good enough.

But he wasn't playing downright terrible, he and Taiyou got into a little game which of course Taiyou ran rings around him but he wasn't standing still.

He and Taiyou had fun and played until sun down, where the nurses hunted Taiyou down for his medication.

"Mister, you were fun" Taiyou said, before running away before everybody eyes.

Nurses chased after the boy.

"So that's the kid, that I sponsored?" Ishido said.

However, what anybody would notice with how taxing Soccer was, was that Ishido wasn't sweating at all.

He was as fresh as a daisy.

"Why did you downplay your skills?" Said, the purple haired young lady.

"Huh?" Ishido said.

"What are you talking about?" Said, Daigo. "Ishido-sama has never played soccer before, he did brilliantly for a first timer"

The young lady stares at him.

"Why would you think I have more skill?" Ishido said, looking at her with a serious look.

She sounded like she know him better than he know himself.

The look with the question made her eyes go wide.

He truly had no idea who she was...

The releasing was like a hard slap around her face.

"U-Um, Ishido-sama" She said, "Do you take any pills or have you felt like you should know things but can't remember?"

His eyes went wide.

But Daigo wasn't having a random lady say there was something wrong with his Master.

His master was perfect.

"How dare you" Daigo said, "My master is as fit as a fiddle. If you plan to con my master out of cash with the hospital ridiculous high prices than you have another thing coming"

Con?

Ishido face went dark, he trusted Daigo whole heartedly.

Here, he thought somebody could figure out what was wrong with him but if she planned to prescribe medicines that would make thing's much worse for him than he would stay far away from her.

"Daigo, lets go" Said, Ishido in a hard tone. "I know how people of your type work. You turn a simple cold into something like the end of the world to profit off of them. Take care of Taiyou and I'll be informed if the money used to help Taiyou is used for something else"

With that sentence she knew that she had lost him.

Was he really Gouenji-san or was she jumping the gun?

If it really was him, then it was very possible that he could have complete amnesia which would explain why he was calling himself somebody else and showing no signs of knowing her.

However, he wouldn't sit down with her in a million years or unload himself onto her, now.

The two man went around the building and headed back to the limousine.

"Gouenji-san" She said.

"Is it really you? If it is...What's wrong with your mind?"

An hour later, a detective came around asking for news on Ishido Shuuji.

And scene!

Next chapter, Ishido takes the Prime Minister offer and the old Inazuma Japan form for one last match against the secret service. Ishido can't help but feel like he should be the field instead of watching and Daigo feds him half truths. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy.

It turns out it wouldn't be the last time Ishido Shuuji would visit the boy named Taiyou Amemiya, there was a time, when Ishido awkwardly ran into Taiyou own mother, once she learned who he was, she thanked him for his big heart.

He accepted her thanks, while wisely keeping shut about supporting her son because it was one of his boredom induced rants.

It was the first time, he felt like being humble and bowing to somebody.

All the while the purple haired young lady would glance at him every once in a while, he was also well aware that somebody was following him other than news people.

Of course, he knew a detective person was following him and asking around about him, how could he not when he had people who would give themselves to protect him, everywhere he went.

By day four, he had Photographs of an old looking man in a trench coat going around in an old car following him and even going in to question the president of Japan.

Daigo wanted to hit the man with the full weight of the Fire God group, but Ishido had to calm him down by reminding him that they had nothing to hide, the man would leave them be in the few days.

It wasn't like he was going to stop eating or pretend to be asleep.

It was 8 hours of boredom that he had to live with when not in the sky or in Greece.

Finally, it came the day that the world famous Inazuma Japan gathered for a match, the president of Japan especially wanted him to be there, he could tell through the phone call while he was putting clothes on, he even forgot about the soccer match that was supposed to be taking place.

He had received last night that all the important people were in Japan so he would make the announcement tomorrow night.

Might as well go to a Soccer match.

He and Daigo left the hotel and went to the limousine outside then they got in, and the person drove to the address that the president had given him.

When the limousine stopped driving, they heard noise from a crowd of people.

He got out and was stunned to see a mini stadium, lots of fans had come to watch Japan's pride and joy, Inazuma Japan for one last time.

And then he saw a person holding his name at the car park.

He and Daigo walked to the person.

The person recognised him instantly from the pictures and showed him to a booth with two chairs.

The president was alerted to him the moment he sat down.

Daigo gave the chair like couch, a disapproving look instantly and decided to sit next to him.

"If you keep glaring like that, your face will stick, Daigo," Said, Ishido, amused.

It snapped Daigo out of it.

And the whistle blew for the second half; both teams came out, Daigo was stunned to see the president daughter playing soccer.

However, for Ishido it was like he was seeing a portrait from the past.

He swore he know each and every person in Inazuma Japan, especially the guy who had the orange headband; several players glanced to the box he was in, and Ishido suddenly had the very overwhelming urge to take off his shades.

However, he did not.

The whistle blew, and the person who had red hair and a pale skin on Inazuma Japan side came forward with a guy who had dark blue hair.

When he saw the two get faced with their first obstacle by the secret service, something in him moved.

However, they weren't the best players in the world for nothing even if it had been three years they were still in top shape; they loved soccer too much not to kick the ball around.

The red-haired guy jumped and kicked to the blue haired guy, making a fantastic pass.

The blue haired guy was fast, incredibly fast as Inazuma Japan moved up.

However, it became very clear that the Secret Service could not compete with the team who fought their way through the world to gain the title of number one.

Inazuma Japan easily went past them and then the blue haired guy preformed a move that had Ishido unconsciously leaning forward.

Tiger Drive.

The shot went in, and the Inazuma Japan was celebrating.

Ishido drew closer.

He felt like he should be there, on that field.

"I've never seen such blunt propaganda," said, Daigo suddenly, making him draw back. "The best team in the world is going up against opponents who don't lose anything if they lose. Each one of them is set for life. In that tournament to decide the world's best, they must have been against teams or players who have nothing but Soccer. The title would have set their future or helped those around them, but instead, that team out there is standing on crushed dreams and futures. The president of Japan is laying it very thick with the Propaganda."

And Ishido was about to think Soccer was an amazing sport but what Daigo had said stopped him in his tracks.

And it was only out of shear respect for the Japanese people that he stayed until the very end, he got up and clapped when everybody clapped the two teams who bowed to each other.

He then sat down until most people had left and got up and walked out, however, he didn't make his way immediately to the limousine, instead he wondered around not really having a destination before he noticed the President with his daughter who was gathered around by Inazuma Japan players and the Secret Service.

He might as well say hello.

Of course, Daigo was opposed to him being near sweaty who were covered in dirty.

When they saw him coming, it was like everybody suddenly saw him coming.

It was creepy.

"Ishido-san. You came" said, Zeizen, seeing the man.

"We'll, it's not every day that I get to witness Japan's best security team go up against the world best soccer team," Said, Ishido before he saw somebody, he genuinely recognised. "Fuyuka-chan, you're here?"

When the young lady was suddenly signalled out, everybody turned to her, and she eeped.

Even her father was looking at her.

"N-Nice to meet you again, Mister Shuuji," she said, wishing that everybody wasn't staring at her.

"How is Taiyou-kun?" Ishido said.

"He's strong, and he looks forward to your visits," She said, before adding. "He told me to thank you for the present last time."

"Is that so..." Ishido said before he said. "I'm glad he liked it. I'm afraid that my time in Japan is coming to an end. So please tell Taiyou-kun that I won't be visiting that often."

"Sure," She said.

Everybody else wondered who the hell they were talking.

But look at that presence!

To the naked eye, he was simple standing still, but to the observant, there was an incredible air around him as if he was a roaring flame.

We'll he didn't sound like Gouenji at all.

"Hey, Hippy," Said, Touko and everybody was about to fall down anime style. "You're still wearing those clothes? Why are you wearing earrings?"

"Touko," Said, the president wanted to shut his daughter up.

"It's alright. I find your daughter amusing" He said, shocking everybody who heard. "To answer your question, if I don't wear these kinds of clothes and earrings, my followers will riot."

They were a gift from people.

Touko and everybody seemed stunned by the answer.

"People think I'm scary, but I'm actually a very easy-going man when I'm not working," said, Ishido with a small smile while everybody sweat dropped in disbelief.

This was this man's personality?

Wasn't he too relaxed!

And then they noticed Daigo glare.

And so did, Ishido.

"Daigo... should I have left you back at the hotel?" Said, Ishido.

The man stopped glaring and said. "I am very sorry, Master."

What?

Master.

And the man became mysteriously humble in front of them all.

They all got the feeling that Ishido Shuuyi was a very scary person when he was mad.

"We'll, then it was nice meeting all of you," Ishido said, nobody had introduced themselves to him which

And then Ishido began to leave.

However, somebody was about to say something; it was Endou Mamoru.

Of course, it was Endou.

"Um, Mister Shuuji sir," said, a voice who suddenly appeared from behind him making him stop. "Can I ask a question?"

Silence.

"It's unusual but I'm curious," said, Ishido turning around to see the guy with the yellow headband while his girlfriend looked ready to smack him.

"Do you enjoy Soccer?" Endou said.

Silence.

Now his girlfriend really wanted to whack him.

Something shocking happened, Ishido took off his shades showing his full-on face, he had the feeling that he had to face this person bare.

Everybody else looked like they were seeing a Ghost, even the adults were shocked seeing how much he looked like Gouenji Shuuya up close.

"Interesting question," He said, "I don't quite know yet, I'm still trying to figure that one out myself."

His admission was shocking especially those in Inazuma Japan.

"You must be Endou Mamoru," He said, showing no recognition. "I will remember you" before he said. "Let's go Daigo" before walking away.

Everybody watched him walk away, they all had finally met the man they were curious about.

There was no way he was Gouenji but to think they would meet somebody so different but have the same face.

Then they went to hound Fuyuka on how she know him.

Meanwhile, some people were still in the car park and were shocked to see him as he got into the limousine.

That very same night, Ishido was photographed meeting several foreign important people at a restaurant as they went into a private room to eat.

Nobody know what went on in that privet room but the morning newspaper was filled with Ishido Shuuyi planning to make a huge announcement in the evening on live television.

It revealed to all that Ishido did in fact have a purpose other than visiting the president of the nation.

In the afternoon, Ishido decided to venture out to get commoner lunch.

It was a Saturday, so a lot of people were out, including children.

Ishido stepped out of the limousine having heard the best place to have commoner lunch in Tokyo, would be only a few steps away.

Right behind him was Daigo who did not like the fact he was walking.

They both blinked when they saw the Japanese restaurant on wheels.

"Master I beg of you, don't go there," Daigo said.

The thing was not even bottled to the ground!

"Now, I must go" Said, Ishido.

But suddenly something small crashed into his legs, that felt like a person.

However what Ishido hear next sent a pounding headache through him.

"Big brother. Its you, isn't it?"

The voice was childlike and feminine; he didn't even realise he had turned his body and glanced down at a little girl, she had the biggest pair of brown eyes he had ever seen, she had long braided brown hair and wore a pink dress.

He was suddenly overcome with the urge to protect her no matter what the cost.

"Big brother, you've grown so big." She said, "I saw you in the movie. And you were so-"

"Who is this child?" Daigo said, snapping him out of it. "Little girl, do you know who your touching? Please remove yourself from him"

The little girl was confused, but Ishido was too busy noticing the man and woman not that far away who were slowly coming closer but not saying anything.

They were extremely familiar, especially the man.

He was positive he knew who this little girl who was as well.

But he couldn't remember a thing.

The amnesia was rock hard.

"Is this your child?" He suddenly called to the couple who looked shocked and surprised.

But then he did something more shocking; he visibly separated himself from the girl who wouldn't stop trying to hug his leg's.

She was shocked the most of all as she said. "Big Br-"

"We're so sorry for the confusion," said, the man as if trying to see through his shades. "She saw you in the movies, and she mistook you for her brother because of the face."

"Really?" Said, Ishido, he didn't know he shared a likeness to somebody. "May I ask how old her older brother is?"

The question was a surprise to everybody.

"He'll would have been 19 this year" Said, the woman.

"19...I see" He said, "That's young. I had no idea I can pass as somebody that young on screen."

He came across as being older despite not knowing how old he was himself.

In his mind he imagined himself to be 25 to 29 years old not under 20.

Man and wife stared at him as if expecting to see something.

"Are you going in?" The man said. "I'm actually the head of my own company, and I was wondering if I could treat you to some food."

And both Ishido and Daigo were surprised by the offer of free food however this provided a reason to be close to him if they thought he wanted to build a business relationship with them.

"..." Came from Ishido mouth, there was no question that he could afford everything in the restaurant and people who wanted to get on his right side treated him with free things all the time.

However, he had never had free commoners' Japanese lunch before.

Daigo didn't think his master would take such an offer; he should walk away and go to somewhere more befitting of his s-

"Alright, then," Said, Ishido and Daigo face changed to horror.

The couple looked unusually happy about it; the little girl was very confused.

Ishido had no idea that he was about to go under an extreme microscope.

And scene!

Next chapter, Ishido is treated to commoner's food and the family seemed to be surprised by everything about him. From not knowing common Japanese food to his very meninism. They choose a purposely steaming food to make him take off his shades, but Ishido has no interest in them as his work quickly gets in the way. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

"What would you like Ishido-kun?" Said, the woman.

"I have little knowledge about Japanese food," said, Ishido.

Nor did he care about food in general.

"Oh," said, the woman.

"I leave the knowledge into your hands," He said.

The man ordered something for him and Daigo who insisted on eating what his Master was eating, it wasn't long before Ishido and Daigo was sitting at a table while the floor itself was unstable.

You would have never thought that somebody who made money simply by doing nothing would be in such a place.

"Here, you go," said, a waitress as two giant bowels were placed in front of Ishido and Daigo and they were both incredibly steamy.

The steam fogged up his shades immediately.

If he didn't want constantly foggy shades, Ishido had no choice but to take off his shades, and that was actually what he did.

When those shades dropped, he suddenly became the most interesting thing in the restaurant.

The couple and the girl stared at him as if he was sprouting extra eyes.

He picked up a chop stick and picked up a noodle before shoving it into his mouth.

"Ishido-sama, it's hot!" Said, Daigo but seeing him completely unaffected, he said. "Never mind."

As expected of fire god, the heat doesn't affect him at all. Daigo thought with admiration.

All the while, Ishido completely ignore the three in front of him.

Until now.

"So, what is the name of the company you represent?" said, Ishido to the man opposite him who hadn't stopped staring.

"I would like to offer my services on the medical side," said, the man. "I own hospitals around Japan, and I am a certified doctor."

And for some reason, every time Ishido heard the word 'Doctor', he didn't like it.

"I see" Said, Ishido. "I don't think my group has connections to hospitals in Japan." before asking Daigo. "Do we?"

"No, we don't," said, Daigo.

The man then gave him legit business card.

"So you have offered something valuable," said, Ishido, his eyes and voice showed no hint of knowing who they were. "But in exchange for my group's special treatment, what do you want in return? Is it money? Land? Do you want me to introduce you to one of my business partners?"

Japan was a tech giant in the world; he couldn't just ignore it.

Just then his phone rang and just the simple act of him answering it reeked of elegance.

"Hello?" Ishido said before he smiled and said. "The building is ready? Make sure you greet all the guests properly and keep the media in a separate room. If some of them attempt to go out of bounds, escort them out."

All three of them looked stunned at his level headiness when it came to addressing the media.

Then the call ended.

"Nii-san, why do you wear your hair long?" Said, the little girl.

"Yuuka" Said, the woman.

So, the girl name was Yuuka? Ishido thought.

"Sorry about my daughter again," said, the man.

"It's alright, somebody that young, is very impressionable," Said, Ishido, he didn't understand why he wanted to make excuses for her, despite her constantly thinking he was her brother.

"That young?" said, the woman. "Ishido-kun, how old are you exactly?"

"Let just say I want my age to be a fun mystery for the world," Ishido said, it was a better excuse than not knowing it himself, plus he had a terrible feeling that he doesn't age.

"We'll, where did you study?" said, the woman. "What's your favourite food? What is your phone number because I would love to have you around the house for a dinner."

"Is he coming over for dinner?" said, the little girl.

However, Ishido chose to ignore the school question and said, "A free lunch and you went to make dinner for me? You must really want that business deal" before he said. "Alright then. What is your phone number?"

The man was all too eager to give him the phone number.

In his heart, he couldn't be mad at any of them.

"Daigo, let's go" Ishido said, as the man finished up. "In Japan, I believe its polite to say. Thank for the meal."

They all nodded.

Nobody at the time know that Ishido would soon become a family friend and not just an associate.

Both Ishido and Daigo left, and walked back to the Limousine, on the way they were followed by an old looking car.

The limousine drove to the plot of land that he had purchased but now instead of nothing being there, there was a tall, luxurious building and in front of that building was camera's, the moment he got out of that limousine, pictures of him were being snapped despite it not being evening yet.

The guards saw him and let him inside.

The reception area was even more luxurious, and some of the guests and high-profile reporters were lofting around.

The instantly the staff saw him, there was a change in the building.

"Welcome, Shuuji-sama," Said, one of the staff members seeing him with Daigo.

This evening was all about presenting the power of the Fire God group to the world.

When guest heard that Ishido Shuuji was in the building, it was quite something as Ishido went to the guest dining room protected by glass and found himself by blocked by influential man and woman who wish to have a second of his time.

"So, your Ishido Shuuji?" Suddenly a voice said that Ishido felt a wave of dislike for.

He turned to see a man with a beard, had a scar over his shades and his hair was beginning to turn white.

Ishido had a strange feeling that the face of his shape was all wrong.

"And who might you be?" Said, Ishido.

"My name is Kayegema Reiji" Said, the man. "Somebody who with money knows very little about you, but I am very interested to know why they call you 'The Fire God' back in Greece. There are so many rumours in Greece about you that you have to wonder if one of them could be true."

Those around were surprised; they did not know the name he had back in Greece.

It showed that the man had done extensive research on him more than a normal person could have ever done, what Kayegama found interesting was that there has never been a report, that he had picked up a soccer ball, so he was called 'The Fire God' for a completely different reason.

And everything about this man bugged Ishido.

"Well, it seems you have done a lot of research on me. I am humbled that you find me that interesting" Said, Ishido. "The fact that the group has boomed since I took over has made people come up with quite the wild stories that even I haven't heard of them yet. However, this evening isn't to discuss the past but look to the future."

"Oh," Said, Kayegama, this person was very controlling of his emotions showing a high level of maturity. "In that case, I can't wait for you to address the whole world. We can talk afterwards."

"I'll you want to preserve a section of my Master time, you have to book in advance," said, Daigo appearing from behind.

"And you must be Daigo," said, Kayegama surprising the man. "I do have to wonder how deep you know you master. What secrets do you know?"

"Secrets, that I will take to the grave," said, Daigo, smiling. "Please enjoy your evening Mr Kayegama."

And then he noticed his master was talking to somebody else.

Ishido Shuuji, I wonder why your files are so top secret... Kayegama thought the man's file in Greece was surrounded by extremely loyal people who would never allow it to leave the country or bribed to have a peek.

Kayegama was extremely interested to see what was inside it.

When Ishido was done talking, he was motioned to the make-up room.

The room was fit for a king, his personal touch up crew had been flown in along with countless make-up brands at their disposal.

You would think make-up would take several minutes to half hour for a guy, but to them, they were trying their absolute best to bring out the beauty in their god.

They began by washing his hair with the finest of herbs and spices before tying it and then going full on with the cleansing of his face before any makeup was applied to make his skin appear very refreshed and smooth before starting to apply the make-up.

All the while security was locked up like crazy around Ishido dressing room, Daigo went around like a restless dog who was trying to find his master, it was a rear moment when Daigo was indeed alone and not clinging to his master.

And that's when a voice appeared right behind him.

"Hello, do you happened to be Daigo?"

He turned to see the man he had seen pictures of stalking them with his terrible looking car.

"Yes, this is my name" Said, Daigo, he had no idea that he had wondered it into the press section until now.

"My name is Onigawara Gengorou" Said, the man, he was dressed in a tuxedo, he couldn't believe his luck. "Do you have time to answer some questions."

"Sorry, but questions will be answered after the announcement," Said, Daigo. "However, feel free to ask your questions then"

"Okay but can't you give me just a little insight into what this is all about?" Said, the man. "The Fire God group is softening up people from every major country. Not to mention there is a quiet a bit of advertising for this night out there. Can't you tell me why Mr Shuuji would spend so much just for one night?"

Indeed, you would think something world-changing was about to happen.

However, Daigo was loyal to fault.

"All question will be answered after the announcement" Repeated Daigo before saying. "I hope you have a good evening" before the man walked away.

However, it wasn't the last time Daigo would be bothered the same night because he was Ishido Shuuya right-hand man.

The man had never been so popular in one night.

And then there was news about reporters going to places they shouldn't go and being kicked out of the building, making those inside think twice of doing the same thing.

It was five, twenty-five when Ishido Shuuji finally came out fo the room.

And what a sight the man had been become.

His hair was now unbelievable smooth, shiny and curly, his eyes were brought out, and his cheeks had a rosy tint to them.

If somebody saw him, they would think he was a being from another world.

He was going on live television, looking like this.

"How do I look, Daigo?" Ishido said, after convincing his make-up crew to let him go after they had redone his face five times.

"Amazing Master" Said, Daigo. "I do not feel worthy to be looked at by you."

And then the producer came and said. "Mr Shuuji, you're on television in 10 minutes."

But then Ishido turned to him, and the man was stunned.

Who was this angelic looking man!

"You can leave," Daigo said.

"Y-Yes" Said, the man stuttering and glancing at Ishido every couple of seconds before disappearing.

Meanwhile, television all around the world were tuning in from different channels, after seeing so much advertisement for it, the Fire God Group connections were being used to the fullest.

Even the house containing the players of Inazuma Japan were tuning in to see what was going on, it was the highest televised announcement in history.

There was a television in all the rooms in the luxurious building, to show what was happening which certain people found very interesting to look at.

And then after the commercials, they saw a ridiculous long row of mikes but nobody in front of them.

"Now, presenting Ishido Shuuji," said, a voice.

And then they heard the sound of feet and out of the darkness came a man so pleasant to look at, it had the world shocked.

"Eh!? That's Ishido-sama!?" Said, Fuyuka as she looked at the screen and Taiyou, who insisted to watch was right beside her.

If he had paid attention, he would have seen there was a hue around her cheeks, and she wasn't the only one affected by his angelic beauty.

But what would never change was the clothes, earrings and his eyes.

While the world was captivated by his beauty, he introduced himself.

"My name is Ishido Shuuji, and I am the leader of a group called Fire God," He said, "3 years ago, my group was simply comprised of several people, and we only owned one plot of land. However, with each passing year, we grew leaps and bounds."

To the point, governments and royalty was wary of angering him.

"Today, I would like to announce that my group has once again grown, however, we are no longer called the Fire Group." Ishido began. "We are now called... Fifth Sector."

Just then the lights turned on behind him and hovering above him in flashing lights was a holographic projection of the new brand.

"Fifth sector?" Said, Natsumi Raimon.

"With the new name, we at Fifth Sector strive to make futures for people starting from a very young age," Ishido said. "This is why we will be opening a program to help children to reach their fullest potential, those who reach that potential will have the full backing of Fifth Sector. This means, if you wish to study at school you cannot afford, Fifth sector will pay for that institution. If one or your family member is sick, we will pay for it. If you need money, Fifth Sector will provide. We will make sure your future is secure."

The whole world went into an uproar.

What?

If their children pass a test, then they were set for life!?

Is this a joke?

But then again, this was live on television and advertised like crazy, why would he give them a bold face lie on international television?

His speech especially appealed to those who had sick family members who they couldn't pay for.

Like one Tsurugi Kyousuke who's brother was paralysed from the waist down inside his hospital room, his parents could not afford surgery because it was too expensive.

It was like Ishido Shuuji spoke to his soul.

"This isn't a lie. We at Fifth Sector will pay for it all" Said, Ishido as the world went into an uproar. "However, to find these exceptional children. Allow me to present to you, Holy Road!"

Everybody eyes widened when the camera went back, and all the lights turned on.

They all saw an army of children who were wearing the latest brand of clothes with the words 'Fifth Sector' on them.

"We will find them through soccer," Said, Ishido, much to everybody surprise. "Soccer is a sport designed to bring out the very best in a child. This is why in every country; Fifth Sector has built stadiums open for the first every Holy Road. Holy Road is open for the teams who can pass a certain level of skill. We at Five Sector are well aware that there are teams who are deemed too dangerous for the FF. Holy Road will welcome you with open arms."

And those teams who could never compete because they were too good, were shocked and excited about this, they all thought it was unfair that they could never play on live television.

So Holy Road was their stage, huh?

"We can make this happening because Fifth Sector has the approval of every government in the world," Said, Ishido making many eyes look in shock. "And those who win Holy Road, with be backed up by me personally."

Ooh. Came the world but he wasn't done.

"However, for obvious reason. Holy Road is only for those who are in Junior High. This is the prime time to do the most growing up." Said, Ishido. "However, if you wish to join Fifth Sector, children between the ages of 2-14 can join. This Winter will be the very first Holy Road. I will also like to announce that at the end of each year, you the public will decide who will be the head of Fifth Sector. You will decide who will be the next Holy Emperor."

His words were shocking.

"I. Ishido Shuuji am more than willing to step down as the leader of the Fifth Sector if you deem me incompetent" Said, Ishido stunning the world. "Adults may nominate themselves at the end of each year, and I will be running as well. The person who has the most votes by the people, from around the world will be the head of Fifth Sector until the next election?"

Head of Fifth Sector?

Adults from all over the world could only imagine the crazy salary, somebody, like he had and began slobbering at the thought of making so much money.

Of course, Ishido did not tell them that a lot of people in Fifth Sector would rather die than follow another leader, and the salary does not include property owned personally by him and not Fifth Sector.

"Thank you for listening," Ishido said, before turning around and walking back into the darkness as mysteriously as he appeared.

He met Daigo.

"Magnificent, Master" Said, Daigo, praising him and over his dead body would he follow somebody else.

"Thank you, Daigo," He said, before walking down a corridor with Daigo and coming to a steel door.

"Master, the Press is on the other side," Daigo warned.

"I promised them that I will listen so I will" Said, Ishido and Daigo used his keycard to open the door, the moment he did so, people inside looked their way.

Ishido walked on the line guaranteed to separate him from the press and to the stand with the microphone, soon he faced the press from all corners of the world.

"I am now happy to answer any of your questions" Said, Ishido.

The moment he said that a wave of noise was let loose and Ishido almost went blind by the sudden camera flashes.

And then somebody shouted.

"ONE AT A TIME OR WE'LL THROW YOU OUT!"

They all looked to find it was Daigo.

Everybody went quiet.

And not for the first time did Ishido wonder how he survived without this man.

Tonight, he will wish he could go to sleep.

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the next morning, and the whole world is in an uproar about Ishido Shuuji announcement, especially children. Ishido finds out that he has to sneak out back to avoid the press after his net worth skyrockets. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Ishido Shuuji had shocked the world with the reveal of Fifth Second and Holy Road.

When it was confirmed by world leaders and governments all around the globe, it was more shocking.

The next morning, what everybody was talking about was Fifth Sector and Holy Road.

But what was more shocking was how Ishido Shuuji value, as a person once his information was updated, skyrocketed with the name 'Holy Emperor' added to his title.

He went from 7 million to a staggering 33 million overnight.

That was huge.

It wasn't an exaggeration to say that he was the most valuable person currently in Japan right now.

When morning came, Ishido Shuuji was seen walking out of the hotel as if he was a normal person and got into a black limousine in front of the wall of press who wanted pictures and to talk to him.

Those who were following, saw him enter the hospital and many wondered if there was somebody who was currently sick there that he knew.

The hospital didn't let the media enter but those inside were shocked to see the man, they had seen on the TV last night.

He entered Taiyou room who was being made to take a pill.

"You shouldn't struggle, Taiyou" He said, as both of them turned to see him.

"Ishido-san" said, Fuyuka.

He walked in and behind was Daigo following him like a loyal dog.

"Can I talk to Taiyou, alone?" He said.

"Of course, Ishido-san" said, Fuyuka and Daigo walked out with her.

He sat down beside Taiyou.

"Mister, you were amazing yesterday night" said, Taiyou, he never knew that the person who was sponsoring him was such an amazing person. "How can you not get frightened in front of so many cameras?"

"It comes with practise" said, Ishido smiling before he said. "Today, is the last day I will be in Japan. I don't know when I'll be in Japan again, so I can't play with you for a while."

"Oh" Taiyou said, but he understood, he was an important man.

"I'll send somebody to keep in contact with you and to check on your condition" He said, "I want you to get healthy and lead a normal life."

"Mister, will you play soccer with me when I've gotten better?" Taiyou suddenly asked and it was rear for Ishido Shuuji to be stunned.

Soccer?

"You like soccer right?" Said, Taiyou. "You must, if you're willing to pour so much into soccer."

Silence.

"Taiyou" He said, "I will play soccer with you when your better but I will ignore what you just told me to feel" he stunned the boy. "When you get older, you'll understand me a little bit better on why I'm doing this. It was nice meeting you Taiyou. Goodbye for now"

He sat up and turned around.

"Wait!" Taiyou said.

Ishido ignored it and walked out of the room and said, to Daigo.

"Lets go" He said.

"Yes, Master" said Daigo.

They went and left the hospital, and entered the limousine.

The limousine was awaiting his orders, so Ishido thought he shouldn't arrive so early to that family's house.

"Drive around" He said.

"Yes, Master Shuuji" said, the driver and the man just drove to who knows where, it was by pure coincidence that they entered the area that held Raimon Junior high school.

"Stop" he said, and the vehicle stopped. "I'm going for a walk. Daigo don't follow me" he shocked both of them.

He got out and closed the door and then he began walking.

"Follow him, slowly" said, Daigo to the driver, there was no way he allowed his god to walk by himself.

Of course, Ishido knew this all too well but kept walking as he went for his stroll as if he wasn't noticing this.

And to say the students of Raimon Junior weren't shocked to see Ishido Shuuji would be an understatement of a lifetime.

Plus, a limousine was clearly trailing behind him confirmed it.

What was somebody so famous doing here?

So familiar...Ishido thought as he walked, he felt like he had walked this very path many times before.

He felt like he had smelled the scents in the air, over a dozen times.

He stopped right at Raimon open gate and seemed to be transfixed on something, he then began to walk into the school, completely oblivious to the students staring.

Eventually he was approached by a member of staff.

"C-Can we help you?" said, the man.

Ishido honestly did not know if he could, how was he supposed to ask somebody if he may have been a student here?

"May I look around?" He said, stunning the man.

"Of course," said, the man, "Let me contact the principle"

It would be amazing if Ishido Shuuji donated money to this school.

The man left and rushed to the principle office, he burst in telling the man Ishido Shuuji wanted a tour right now.

Nobody had ever seen the principle and his vice principle get out of the office to greet somebody so fast.

Meanwhile Daigo and the driver following where wondering what he was doing, did he plan to donate or was this another way to kill time?

The principle and the vice principle greeted him and Ishido felt immediately a strong familiarity with both of them.

"I'm only here for a bit" he said.

"Of course," said, the vice principle before they began to take him to stuff, advertising the school to him while the students sneakily stared at such a good-looking man who they saw on tv the night previously.

Those who did his make-up, decided to touch up on him before he kicked them out.

Ishido showed no interest in anything that was being shown to him, wither it was a classroom or a baseball court.

And that's when Ishido saw it.

A rundown looking shack that had the words 'Raimon Soccer Club' on a wooden plank that had fallen off and without anybody to serious take care of it, it was falling apart.

"Raimon Soccer club?" He said, drawing the two men's attention.

"Oh, that should have been torn down months ago" said, the principle. "But the Soccer club won't have a place for their club room. Our Soccer club is young but its quite accomplished. Amazing players like Endou Mamou and Gouenji Shuuya came from our club, you know. Now their world class players and one of them has even been invented to play for Italy's, world class team." before the man said. "But unfortunately, we don't have the funding to raise such players like them. It's a mystery how Japan got such amazing players to emerge from this shack"

Students like Endou Mamoru who blazed with passion and evolved using that passion weren't common to find.

If it wasn't for the fact, there was no funding to keep the soccer club in another place, they would have knocked the shack down.

And for some reason, Ishido did not feel good about the image of this shack getting flattened as if it was important to him.

"What if I write you both a check for xxxx amount to build a new soccer room." said, Ishido stunning them. "And in exchange, you maintain this shack and don't knock it down?"

They were both shocked before nodding rapidly at the amount.

They went to the principle office and he wrote the check, he made sure to call his bank about the transaction, to make sure the money did get put into building a new building and the shack remains maintained.

If it does not, he had every right to sue.

He walked out, having provided funding for Raimon to get an amazing soccer club and he got into the limousine.

Daigo went silent, no doubt received a message that he had written a check for a new building at the school, they drove to the Gouenji house.

The pushiness was real.

The steel gates opened for them and the limousine drove inside, the limousine driver opened the door for him and Ishido was hit with a massive sense of familiarity through his whole body.

They were greeted by the daughter of the house.

"Hey, mister" She said, her father had a long talk with her.

A very long talk about people with the same faces.

Ishido felt the strange urge to smile and he and Daigo was escorted inside, with each step on the woody surface, it felt like his memories were coming back, he didn't have any flashbacks but he could tell this house was a place he spent a lot of time in, in the past.

He saw the caretaker of the house which added to the familiar of the house.

The woman was staring but he showed no ounce of recognition in his eyes.

"Welcome, Ishido-san" she said, "I've just finished, please sit down in the dinning room"

And the little girl was more than happy to show them both where that is.

They both took a seat at the table, and than the man of the house showed up and the woman began to put the food in front of them.

"Thank you for inviting me" said, Ishido as the two family members sat down.

"No problem" said, the man of the house.

And than both Daigo and Ishido watched awkwardly as they did grace which made them a bit slow on the upkeep.

Ishido was used to being able to do this without any sort of prayer.

And then they could dig in, from the get go, Ishido had no idea of the dishes that were in front of him or how to eat them.

Ishido looked and saw Daigo hiding his phone as he google the dishes and how to eat them.

That's cheating, Daigo...Ishido thought, wishing he could cheat too.

In the end, he poked a few fluffy looking things and stayed away from anything liquid like, he didn't know if he was supposed to dip something in it, drink it or wash his hands.

The look the family gave him, as he clearly had no idea how to eat some dishes or did he like eating everything plain?

Eventually Ishido admitted.

"i'm sorry but I have no idea how to eat this" He said, "Japanese food is something I rarely have"

The only thing he was familiar with was a very high class sushi.

There was no way his followers would allow him to eat the sushi you can get in a supermarket.

His comment surprised the family.

"Its alright. We can teach you" said, the little girl, and than she began to dip into her big brother favourite dish and Ishido followed the motion.

He took a bite with the sauce and something familiar just invaded his taste buds, and you can see the change in his eyes.

He liked the dish.

He liked it a lot.

"What is this called?" said, Daigo, in case his master asked for the dish in the future

The little girl was more than happy to tell them what it was, all the while the man was staring at him.

"If you want Mister. I can show you more dishes that you would like" she said.

And Ishido blinked owlishly.

Dishes he would like?

How would she know that?

But he followed her lead and it was just hit after hit with dishes she chose.

It was like she knew him better than he knew himself.

Now the man of the house was downright staring at him and so was the caretaker.

After they finished eating, the little girl said. "Can I show you something, mister?"

He blinked, but she left and than came back with a giant tortoise plushy that reeked of familiarity.

"My big brother, gave me this before he vanished" She said, holding it up. "Its cute isn't it?"

He stared at it and could feel something trying to come out.

"Its very cute" He said. "Your brother has good tastes"

The little girl frowned before she left, and when she came back she was holding something small in her hand.

When she opened it every single one of them were stunned to see some kind of pendent.

Her father recognised it, instantly.

It was the Pendent that his son hadn't taken off willingly in years.

In it was his blood, sweat, and every tear his son had shed, you could say inside it was his son soul.

"That-" He said, before he cut his self off, as he looked at Ishido.

"I made this for you" Said, the little girl.

"Ishido, I don't think you should touch that" said, Daigo immediately.

That thing looked dirty and went through a bunch of things, it was clearly old.

But Ishido got off his seat and walked to the little girl, he kneeled down, his heart did not allow him to ignore the gift.

"Thank you" he said, before he touched the pendent.

The pendent burst into flames and there was panic, but than the little girl saw the flames appear around Ishido neck and it revealed he was wearing the necklace.

His eyes changed, before they became soft when looking at her.

"n-Nii-san?" She said.

He gave her a smile and tears soon formed at the edge of her eyes, she went to hug him and he hugged back.

The man of the house was out of his chair including Daigo.

He knew exactly who he was and it was all thanks to his sister who didn't give up on him.

He was Ishido Shuuji but at the same time.

He was Gouenji Shuuya.

The two became one and finally he was whole.

END!

Review/fav and follow!


End file.
